Celui que le monde rejette
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Le mage noir essaye encore et toujours de fuir la vie qui l'entoure. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple... OS. Spoiler pour l'arc de l'île Tenrô.


C'est la première fic que je fais sur Fairy Tail. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Alerte: spoiler (arc île Tenrô)

**Disclamer:** Les personnages et le monde de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

**Celui que le monde rejette**

Un jeune homme, vêtu entièrement de noir, était allongé dans l'herbe. C'était la fin du printemps, une saison pleine de vie. Il était tout son contraire car il incarnait la mort-même. De grandes mèches de cheveux noirs cachaient ses yeux. Il ne connaissait pas le nom de l'île sur laquelle il se trouvait mais il ne croyait pas qu'elle en possédait un. Il n'y avait pour l'instant remarqué aucun bâtiment. Il ne risquait pas de rencontrer quelqu'un ici. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Des buissons bruissèrent à sa gauche. Il s'assit et posa ses yeux noirs emplis de tristesse dessus. À son plus grand effroi, un enfant en jaillit, poursuivant un lapin, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Va t'en! hurla le brun.

L'enfant, un petit garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés, se pétrifia. Il l'observa avec des grands yeux ronds, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter.

-Je suis Zelef, le mage noir, se présenta le brun en essayant de paraître menaçant. Pars!

Mais cela ressemblait à une supplication. Des larmes bordaient le coin de ses yeux. Il se leva et s'éloigna à reculons.

-Tu mens, répondit l'autre d'une voix enfantine. Mes parents m'ont dit que le méchant Zelef est mort il y a très très longtemps.

Le jeune homme continuait de reculer. À présent, les larmes dévalaient ses joues pâles. D'un coup, il se convulsa. Il ferma les yeux et appuya ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Monsieur? Tu vas bien? demanda l'enfant en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

-Ne t'approche pas! Va t'en!

Le garçonnet s'arrêta, inquiet pour cet homme étrange.

-Va t'en, souffla le brun. S'il-te-plaît. Je ne veux faire de mal à personne.

Zelef se crispa davantage. Il semblait souffrir terriblement. Une orbe d'énergie noire se forma autour de lui. Il se crispa plus, sans succès. Elle s'agrandissait devant le regard innocent de l'enfant. Il cria. L'énergie sombre créa une onde de choc, happant toute la vie alentour. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit que les plantes étaient mortes. Il releva lentement la tête, l'expression désespérée. L'enfant était étendu sur le sol, les yeux vitreux. Il recommença à pleurer.

-Pourtant, je ne veux faire de mal à personne. Ce n'est pas de ma faute mais le monde ne veut pas de moi…

Il regarda une dernière fois le paysage désolé avant de partir. Il marchait à pas lents, le regard désespéré. Les feuilles qui virevoltaient se désagrégeaient à son approche. Des exclamations de chagrin et des pleurs retentirent derrière lui. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Ses cheveux cachaient ses yeux. Tandis qu'il avançait le paysage changeait autour de lui. Il releva la tête pour observer le nouveau paysage qui s'étendait devant lui. Sa magie l'avait transporté ailleurs.

-J'espère que sur cette île il n'y a personne.

Il était maintenant sur une plage, dos à la mer. Cette île avait un aspect étrange. Une île, plus petite, semblait posée sur la cime d'un arbre enraciné sur l'île où il se trouvait.

Zelef s'enfonça dans la forêt, espérant qu'il y serait seul. Les feuillages arboraient différentes teintes de vert. Il observait la nature si vivante autour de lui. Il était émerveillé par la vie qui l'entourait. Il en profitait car il savait que cela ne durerait pas.

-Cet endroit est beau, souffla-t-il.

Plusieurs années passèrent sans qu'il ne rencontrât personne. Une étrange routine s'était installée. Elle fut brisée lorsqu'il prononça une phrase.

-Que le ciel est morne! soupira-t-il.

À partir de ce moment les choses changèrent.

Le brun marchait dans une forêt aux arbres majestueux. Il s'agenouilla devant une rivière et s'abreuva de son eau. Des grognements lui firent relever la tête. Une demi-douzaine de loups l'encerclait, découvrant les crocs.

-Vous ne devriez pas m'approcher, commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Malgré son avertissement, les canidés avançaient toujours dans sa direction, menaçants.

-Allez-vous en! Je n'ai rien contre vous…

Bien que le contenu de ses paroles semblait le mettre en position de supériorité, il tremblait de tout son corps.

D'un mouvement simultané, les loups se jetèrent sur lui. Une convulsion secoua le monde autour d'eux. Tout se figea un instant. Les corps canins tombèrent. De même que ceux des oiseaux. Les plantes moururent elles aussi.

-Il ne faut pas… m'approcher… Pardon… Je ne veux prendre la vie de personne… Le monde ne veut pas de moi…

Les excuses franchissaient ses lèvres lentement. Les orbes noires n'exprimaient que de la tristesse.

-Natsu…

Un nom murmuré. Sonnant comme un ultime espoir. Sonnant comme une fin attendue avec ardeur.

-J'ai hâte de te voir…

Quelques jours passèrent sans qu'il ne lui arrivât rien. Il errait simplement sur la grande île. À son grand soulagement, il n'y avait toujours personne. Il décida de sortir de la forêt.

La surprise se peignit sur ses traits. Deux personnes, un homme et une femme, se tenaient devant lui.

-Des gens? Des humains… Ici? Sur cette île? Je pensais pourtant qu'il n'y avait personne…

-T'es qui toi? l'interrogea l'homme.

-C'est réservé aux membres de notre guilde ici! s'énerva la femme.

-Une guilde?

Le brun ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. Cette île qui semblait déserte au premier abord appartenait en réalité à une guilde. Ce qui signifiait que de nombreuse personnes arriveront certainement.

-Hé! Abruti!

L'homme fit un pas vers lui. Le mage noir leva sa main entre eux pour l'empêcher de s'approcher davantage.

-Non! Ne vous approchez pas de moi!

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Il recula d'un pas, se dirigeant vers l'abri que lui procurait la forêt.

-J'ai compris. Je m'en vais. Alors, s'il vous plaît, ne vous approchez pas de moi.

-C'est qui ce type? demanda la femme, soupçonneuse.

-Tu crois qu'on peut le laisser partir?

Tandis qu'il reculait, Zeref se convulsa. Plié en deux, il posa ses mains sur ses tempes, une expression mêlant douleur et peur sur le visage.

-Non… non… Il arrive… le prédateur mortel… est arrivé…

De l'énergie noire tournoyait autour de lui. L'espace que prenait les filaments de ténèbres s'élargissait de seconde en seconde. Les mages le dévisageaient, pétrifiés. L'orbe noire créa une onde de choc.

-Couchez-vous! ordonna une troisième voix.

Une fois que l'énergie obscure fut dissipée, Zelef se redressa et ouvrit les yeux. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Un adolescent aux cheveux roses avait sauvé les mages. Il le reconnut immédiatement. Enfin. La seule personne qui pouvait le sauver se trouvait devant lui. Il l'avait tant attendu… Ce fut avec émotion que son nom franchit ses lèvres.

-Na-Natsu…

_Owari_


End file.
